


I Look Up To You

by eddiethebratty



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gimli is mad about his height, Jealousy, Legolas helping his short boyfriend out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiethebratty/pseuds/eddiethebratty
Summary: Aragorn forces Gimli and Legolas to have a talk, because let's face it, he's the group counselor.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 77





	I Look Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Another short LOTR drabble, this time for Legolas and Gimli.
> 
> Drabble inspired by: I Look Up To You by Lake

The first time Gimli saw Legolas, his first thought was ‘those goddamned uppity Elves.’ His long white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes always pissed Gimli off, for no identifiable reason. It was as if the Elf was laughing at a joke that no one else understood. The only thing keeping him from strangling Legolas during the first few days of their Quest was Aragorn’s scathing looks.

“You need to get along with him,” Aragorn had said when they set up camp near a burbling river, “He’s a talented archer, and he’ll be a great help on our journey.”

“But he’s--”

“Done nothing to deserve your scorn?” Aragorn interrupted with a smirk.

Aragorn decided the best way to fix the situation was to force the two of them together, much to Gimli’s dislike. 

“Why don’t you two go hunting together?” He suggested one evening right before nightfall, Gimli’s usual hunting time. “A bow would be a mighty help, don’t you think, Gimli?”

And so there they were, traversing the overgrown weeds and sharp tree branches that scratched Gimli’s cheeks if he didn’t duck underneath them. Legolas, on the other hand, was moving quickly and gracefully through the forest, looking quite unbothered by it all.

“I don’t get how you’re so…” ‘Graceful, elegant,’ “Irritating.”

“Irritating?” Legolas chuckled, “How am I irritating?”

“You just act like you’re so...perfect.” Gimli finished lamely, his cheeks turning red under his untamed beard. 

“Perfect?” Legolas lifted a branch so Gimli could walk without interruption, “I assure you I’m quite the opposite.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Gimli muttered under his breath.

Legolas chuckled and looked at the birds chirping in the tall trees overhead, their beady black eyes trained on the invaders of their home. Leaves crunched underneath their boots, the only sound between them for a few minutes. Gimli almost thought Legolas dropped the subject, until he spoke again.

“You know, I was quite jealous of you when we first met.”

Gimli nearly choked on his own spit when he heard that. The thought of a gorgeous, otherworldly being like Legolas even comparing himself to Gimli was utterly ridiculous. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Gimli grunted, stepping over a tree log. 

“It’s true,” Legolas said, “I admired your...loud, courageous spirit. When Frodo presented the ring, I saw the hunger in everyone’s eyes. Felt it in myself, the voices whispering empty promises of the amazing things I could do if I just took it. But you…you brought your axe down upon it without hesitation. I was in awe.”

“Well…” Gimli cleared his throat, not used to receiving such high compliments, especially from an Elf. “Thank you.”

“If I were to leave my life in any man’s hands, Gimli, it would be you.” 

They came to a clearing and Gimli stopped walking, Legolas stopping beside him. 

“If I had to die next to any Elf,” Gimli said, looking up at Legolas, for once not being annoyed by their height difference, “It would be you.”

And that’s where it began.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about LOTR and other nerdy shit @pippinthecourageous on Tumblr.


End file.
